Smokey Black Nights
by XBrokenXAngel97
Summary: Alexiah grew up as Jacob's best friend. When she is raped and beaten she changes and is broken inside. Can Jacob help her? will they find something in between them SUCK AT SUMMARIES  Rated M for sexual themes Jake/OC and THIS IS A VERY FAST MOVING FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

16 Year old Alexiah walked through the dark streets of Port Angeles. Her bag on her shoulder, her book in her hand.

As she walked through the streets, she heard foot steps on the wet pavement.

They were swift and smooth, getting closer. She tensed up.. Not wanting to turn around she walked faster.

Relieved when the footsteps disappeared she slowed back to a normal pace.

Suddenly she was grabbed by a guy. His hand slapped over her mouth and his other on her arm.

Before she knew it a group of guys surrounded them. The one holding her spoke. His voice cold and dark

"Hey pretty girl.. You ready for some fun?" Alexiah's body was tense.

She knew what was going to happen.. Her eyes watery. Soon she was gagged and her wrists tied. Her clothes ripped to shreds being pulled off.

Next thing she knew was that she was their personal toy. They raped her, beat her, and violated her innocent body.. They untied her.. as she was fading in and out.. They left..

She woke not too long later.. she realized her clothes were shredded and she had no way of getting home.. She saw her bag she reached for it, pulling her phone out, calling her best friend.. "J-Jacob? I know... It's late... I need help... I... Just come get me please... Port Angeles... Hurry.."

She didn't know how long it took.. It seemed like forever, but he found her.. sitting up against a storage building

"Alex!" He yelled as he jumped out of his car. He ran over to her. "What happened?" He asked.

Tears flowed down Alexiah's face. "It was... A group of guys.. They..." She started sobbing as she was curled up, hugging her knees.

Jacob sighed and pulled her close into his chest, picking her up and carrying her back to his car...

Alexiah held onto him. She wasn't even embarrassed by the fact she was completely naked, she was just relieved to he in his warm embrace...

He set her down carefully then he rummaged through the vehicle and found a t shirt and handed it to her.

She sighed. Noticing that it was way to big for her she giggled slightly and she slipped it on...

**Jacobs POV**

I watched her as she put on one of my shirts. I had to restrain myself... Her curves... She was gorgeous... I shook my head and walked to the other side of the car. I can't think like that... We've been best friends since we were little..

Alexiah sat down in the seat and closed the door. "Thank you so much.. For coming to get me.."

I shook my head. "This is something you don't have to thank me for... I just can't believe it happened to you.." I tightened my grip on the steering wheel until it looked like it was going to snap.

I must be bad at hiding my feelings.. Her big hazel eyes were on me... She stared at my face I must have had a hurt look.. She put her hand on my shoulder.. "It's ok... I'll be ok." She said reassuringly.

My body relaxed slowly..

**20 minutes later**

I pulled into her driveway. I got out and walked around the other side and opened the door. She was sleeping, I smirked and leaned down and gently picked her up. I then noticed that she was fidgeting in her sleep.. Her facial expressions changing. I noticed her body temperature was warmer than normal.. To me it was normal... But most people's body temperature isn't normal to me. I shook my head and carried her into her empty house... I carried her upstairs to her bedroom and gently laid her on her bed.. Sighing I silently walked out of her bedroom and outside the front door.

**Alexiah's POV**

I blinked. I looked around the room.. I sat up, wincing as my sore muscles moved. I looked over my arms, they were bruised. I groaned as I remembered what happened... I realized I was still in Jacob's shirt.. I shook my head and laid back down. And slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo, So, READ THIS! Jaco an Alex have alot of chemistry and feelings for eachother plus well Nessie isn't here so AHA SMEX TIME! sorry. But because of their strong feelings they feel this chapter is FAST moving into a relationship they both want but Jacob fears of having in fear of hurting her.. Alex's ...ehem.. wolf.. speaks for her.. if she were in her right mind SHE WOULD NOT DO THIS! x) Please read and Review**

When I woke up, I found myself in an awkward position, my face in my pillow, my leg off the beg my other, back over my back, and both arms hanging off the side, I sat up looked at the clock '10:13' I groaned and sat on the edge of my bed. My legs were bruised and scratched and so were my arms, I suddenly just wanted to crawl back in my bed and sleep forever.. I shook my head and stood up, grabbing a new set of clothes and walking into my bathroom, when I looked in the mirror, I grinned slightly, realizing I was wearing Jacob's shirt. I took it off and then got in the shower, once I was done, practically boiling, and scrubbing off the color of my skin, I got out and put my clothes on.

I walked downstairs, and went into the kitchen my sister stood at the sink washing dishes, "Alex... Jake told me... Are you okay?" I looked at her and nodded and reached into the fridge and pulled out an apple and began eating it. "You sure?" She asked again. "Yes! Don't worry about me Kayla, I'm fine!" I snapped. "Look. Don't start having those mood swings now alright? I don't need to deal with it.." She stated. I sighed "Well look.. The bruises are already going away." I said pointing at a bruise that was fading. She just sighed. I stood up after I had quickly finished the apple and threw it into the garbage, then walked to the fridge to find nothing of interest. So I walked to the pantry and pulled out a box of pancake mix, "Pancakes?" Kayla Asked. I nodded as I got the pan out, and mixed the pancake mix together. In all I cooked 5 pancakes, and at all of them, drenched in butter and syrup. "..What is with that appetite?" Kayla asked astonished at how much I had eaten. "I don't really know... Uh..I'm gonna go see Jacob ok?" I asked before getting up. "OK." I was out the door. I started down the road, at a fast walk. I just really wanted to see him, like I always did though.

I reached the Black's home I went straight to the garage. As I stepped down into the garage, Jacob stepped out from behind the car that was he was working on. "Alex... I didn't expect you to come over.." He said. "I always come over on tuesdays, but I can just go home.." I said sarcastically, turning around, he reached out and grabbed my arm. "No, I want you to stay.." He pleaded. I smiled slightly and turned back and hugged him. His strong embrace was comforting. I leaned into him. "I missed you." I admitted. He chuckled lightly. "I just saw you yesterday... Not on good circumstances... But still." He rubbed my back gently, before pulling back.

His smile dropped as he looked at me. "What is it Jake?" He shook his head. "I don't see why it had to happen to you.." His voice was quiet. "Theres so many others... But.. rather than the others.. it was you.." "Jacob... Honestly it's better that it happened to me than someone else.. I'm not emotionally fragile..." I shook my head. He let out a small chuckle. "I suppose it depends on how it would effect you..." I tilted my head confused at him. "I've known things to emotionally hurt you worse than imaginable Alex." He spoke looking at me. I nodded. "But they would've been worse if I didn't have you.." I said looking down.

I felt his warm hand touch my cheek. When I looked up, his eyes locked with mine. His eyes made me melt. My knees were wobbly. His lips suddenly crashed onto mine, not knowing whether to go with it or fight it, I froze. His hand left my cheek and rested on my waist. The other on the small of my back. Pulling me closer into him. It felt so perfect and right, yet my brain was screaming at me to stop. Finally I gave in. My hands gripped his biceps, his perfectly sculpted biceps. His tounge ran across my lips, pleading for an entrance. I parted my lips further, our toungues met instantly. My hands ran up the back of his neck running through his short cropped hair, his hands ran down my back grabbing the back of my legs, lifting me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist, we pulled apart for air.

He pressed his lips onto mine again, I felt my back press against a cold metal, his lips left mine and began kissing along my jaw. My breathing was shallow, he kissed along my neck, his teeth grazing the skin. He pulled away from my neck and kissed along my collarbone, his hands found the front of my button up shirt, he began unbuttoning my shirt. he pushed my shirt off, and kissed along the edge of my bra. I gasped as his hand slid under the edge of my bra, his hand squeezing my breast. "Jake..." I breathed. My bra was soon pushed out of his way. He took one of my breasts in his mouth while his hand went to the other. "Jake!" I gasped.

Suddenly he pushed himself off of me turning his back to me. I breathed heavily, I sat up, and fixed my bra. "J-Jake?" He was cursing himself. "Jacob..." I climbed off the hood of the Rabbit, and walked towards him, he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Lexi." _Lexi?_ He hasn't called me Lexi for years.

"Jake.." I set my hand on his shoulder. "It's ok.." I said rubbing his shoulder. He just shook his head. "Its not Lexi.. I shouldn't have done that.." He replied before sitting down on the bench. I walked infront of him and got on my knees and grabbed his arms pulling his hands onto my waist. "Jake... It's fine." I leaned in closer to him. "Alex..." he growled. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I started kissing his neck and then I pulled away.

"Jake...I-" I was interrupted. "Whoa.. uh is this a bad time I can come back later." Seth spoke as he walked in. Both me and Jake jumped up. I quickly buttoned my shirt. "No Seth.. What is it?" Jake asked.

"Sam.. needs you to work another shift..." Seth said. Jacob nodded "Alright I'll be there." Seth nodded and walked out. Jacob turned to me and sighed, he pulled me in for a hug. "I'm sorry." He pulled away and walked out of the garage, I quickly ran after him "Jacob!" I called, He stopped and turned to me again. "Go home Alexiah. I'll see you later.." He looked down and ran off into the woods.

I stood there, dumbfounded, hurt, and angry. He just left because Sam needed him... The more I thought about it, the angrier I got... Not only because he left... But because of what I did... I felt the tears threatening to fall. I had to apologize to him. I didn't care if he was working. I turned towards the woods, and ran in the direction Jacob went. As I got into the woods.. I noticed I was shaking, and I was just getting more angry with myself..

**Jacobs PoV:**

Thoughts ran through my head, all of Alex.. How I must have hurt her... How I just left her there.. How I let myself get that far with her.

_Dude, you've got to get over it._

I growled at Embry

_You love her right?_

_..Em... I think... _I sighed.

_You think you Imprinted?_

_Yeah... She's all I think of_.. _Constantly..It hurts to be away from her... When I found her last night... Man I just wanted to rip those bastards that did that to her to pieces._

Paul suddenly chimed in

_Jake, I think we all feel that way about Alex.. We all want her._

I snarled

_Paul! _Embry growled

He sent a mental image of her naked. I practically exploded

_Paul! I'm gonna kill you!_

_Paul.. Why did you do that? _Sam groaned.

I turned and started running to where Paul was on patrol.

_Aw... I'm scared. _

I growled and I leapt out of the bushes and tackled Paul to the ground, when he hit the ground he hit with a yelp.

I got off of Paul, I heard Leah.

_Which one of you girls just screamed?_

_Leah..._

_It wasn't one of you?_

I didn't care about the conversation, I just knew it was Alex... Another female voice entered my head..

_Wha.. What am I...? What happened to me?_ It was Alex

_Alex...?_

_Jake.. why do I hear you but... What's going on?_

I started running to where Alex was_ I'll explain when I get there.._

_What? Jake? What are yo-_ Her voice was cut off with a loud yelp of pain.. I snarled in fright and anger and ran faster, as soon I couldn't even feel my legs moving they carried me as fast as possible to her. I reached aclearing.

My entire heart stopped. A large pale figure with blood red eyes stood over a grey and white wolf.. My Alex.. She cried out in pain as the leech kicked her into a tree. I involuntarily lunged into the leech, with such speed I knocked him back against a tree, and began to slaughter him, My teeth digging into his body, my claws raking across his face and chest, he yowled in such agonizing pain I my ears felt as if they were going to burst. I clamped my massive jaws around his neck and began pulling until I ripped his head off.

I backed away from the headless body, panting, shaking in anger. I soon herd the pack walking into the clearing, they had phased already. Sam walked to me laying his hand on my back, trying to get me to calm down. "Seth, take her to Carlise." Sam ordered. Seth walked over to Alex who phased back also, but was groaning in imense pain, and lifted her gently, I whined lightly wanting to follow, I started to walk after them but Sam stopped me. "Relax Jake..." He told me..

Alex PoV

I couldn't see straight. All I knew was that I was being carried by a tall, masculine, boy. He had the same russet skin as most of us in La Push did. I thought it was Jacob at first glance, he was shorter though, his facial features differed.

As things became clearer, I recognized him. It was Seth, I shifted lightly in his arms and pain shot through my body I screamed in pain. He panicked "Dammit! Alex, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't think I did anything!" He apologized frantically. I shook my head at him and laid my head closer into him. He was still tense from an accident that he hadn't even caused.

I heard the sound of his stepping change, I looked down and we were standing on concrete. Seth kicked the door once and began to call someone's name "Car-" the door swung open and I felt a pair of freezing arms cradle me, the pain returned when I was switched into a new set of arms. I groaned, I then realized things got blurry since the accident I caused. They got worse, and worse, and then I was out..

**OH EM GEE, THIS HAS TAKEN LIKE FOREVER TO WRITE! Okay, so I've had most of this story stuck in my freaking documents for months, and I just finished it tonight.. HALLELUJAH! I am SO sorry for the wait.**


End file.
